Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 Oct 2017
00:00:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: read* 00:00:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The swear part? 00:00:16 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 00:00:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 00:00:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi there! 00:00:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: thanks Tansy 00:00:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't think Casey likes you, sadly. 00:01:10 CHAT Tansyflower: *shrug* I probably deserve it. 00:01:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She undid your edits without contacting you. :( 00:01:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She used to be a sweet person. I wonder what's gotten into her. 00:02:17 CHAT Tansyflower: Are you excited for "Prime Queen", which should be coming out later this week? 00:02:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The name sounds beautiful in both French and English. 00:02:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why didn't you merge the pages? 00:03:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The comments in Audimatrix disappeared 00:03:44 JOIN MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 00:03:50 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, Mari! 00:03:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 00:04:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 00:04:08 CHAT MariChatón218: Audimatrix will air on the 25. :) 00:04:25 CHAT Tansyflower: So soon! 00:04:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't know Portuguese, sadly. 00:04:48 CHAT MariChatón218: Spain will air on the 28th will dual audio. 00:04:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh cool 00:05:10 CHAT Tansyflower: You beat me to it, Mar. XD 00:05:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Does Spain air everything in dual audio? 00:05:47 CHAT MariChatón218: Almost everything. Shows such as Soy Luna, they don't because there isn't an English dub for that. 00:06:16 CHAT Tansyflower: I wonder how many English episodes are finished at this point for dual audio. 00:06:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Spaniads are lucky. 00:07:07 CHAT MariChatón218: Considering, they're only airing a certain number of episodes every week, I think they will have time to finish. 00:07:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: hmm. 00:08:08 CHAT Tansyflower: If Faye Mata does end up being Kagami's voice actor, that would mean at least six episodes are done. 00:08:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what is the full schedule? 00:08:26 CHAT MariChatón218: Also, I wonder why the didn't redub the opening in Spain considering Marinette has a new voice actor in Spanish dub. 00:08:35 CHAT MariChatón218: *they 00:08:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: 21, 22, 23 and 26? 00:08:45 CHAT MariChatón218: Or any dub at all. 00:09:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: ? 00:09:43 CHAT MariChatón218: I checked the Disney Spain schedule and there isn't any indication that Prime Queen will air on the 28th but as schedules tend to change, we can still assume it'll air on the 28th. 00:10:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You sure? The schedule only goes up the 26 00:10:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: nvm that was in Portugal not Spain, lol 00:11:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and that was 23, 24 and 25 00:11:21 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes. 00:11:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Only 3 episodes, then? 00:11:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think 00:11:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and France did ever at any yet, lol 00:12:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: didn't* 00:12:24 CHAT MariChatón218: Well they will air 6 episodes in a row so that'll be really exciting. 00:12:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Can't believe Gabriel is Hawk Moth. 00:13:24 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm really disappointed they revealed it like that. I wish they added more suspense and excitement to his reveal. 00:13:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok so my chat crashed again 00:14:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: are they in back to back timeslots? 00:14:47 CHAT MariChatón218: By the way, Tansy. Both me and HoneyCandiez decided that we will change the characters' infobox images to full squares. 00:15:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Okay. If you want to change photos in the process, I recommend setting up a vote. Some could be updated if you want now. 00:15:49 CHAT MariChatón218: I wanted to suggest new images to Marinette, Sabrina, Ivan and other characters. 00:16:03 CHAT MariChatón218: I could change the Butler's and Mireill's right now. 00:16:14 CHAT MariChatón218: And Aurores. 00:16:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Do you have direct message access to Feri? 00:16:48 CHAT MariChatón218: Who? 00:16:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You? 00:17:04 CHAT MariChatón218: I do on discord and Tumblr. 00:17:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: btw, I moved Akumatized Villains from Gabriel's friends to affiliations 00:17:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: on the temp page 00:17:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You are so extremely lucky. 00:17:33 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you! :3 00:17:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What did you guys talk about? 00:18:08 CHAT MariChatón218: That's confidential, Ladybug. However, she did give me news about Audimatrix and Prime Queen. 00:18:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i forgot, who is Feri? 00:18:33 CHAT Tansyflower: I support that, Alex. He really doesn't treat them well at all, so it fits better. (hawk moth) 00:18:39 CHAT MariChatón218: She works for Zag. 00:19:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: CANT BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW! 00:19:15 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 00:19:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: French branch? 00:19:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello Sophie 00:19:57 CHAT MariChatón218: No? 00:20:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: lol 00:20:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you know what i mean 00:20:21 CHAT Tansyflower: Heyo, Sophie! 00:20:36 CHAT MariChatón218: Okay. The main reason I cam here was to inform Tansy that I'm going to change the infobox images to squares. I have done that now. Bye, everyone! 00:20:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye. :( 00:21:04 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Mari! See you around! 00:21:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we do need more clarification on the Butterfly/Mot Miraculous 00:21:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh, ok bye Mari 00:21:51 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 00:21:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Moth* 00:22:06 CHAT Sophiedp: o/ 00:22:08 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm hoping we hear it's name one or two more times soon in the new season. At least we're keeping it with a dual name for now. 00:23:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there was a lot of butterfly theming in The Collector 00:23:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't like Hawk Moth/Gabriel] 00:23:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sophie, is it okay if we discuss spoilers? 00:23:45 CHAT Tansyflower: I want to know if Gabriel went for the butterfly theme in his house and brand before or after he got the Butterfly Miraculous. :P 00:24:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like Mari think that Gabriel based his brand on the Miraculous 00:24:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: true 00:24:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the titles? lol 00:24:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: tiles* 00:25:20 CHAT Tansyflower: While terrible to Adrien, Gabriel probably does it from a skewed sense of right or wrong because of his unhealthy emotions and obsession with reason related to Mrs. Agrest here. 00:25:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He was about to suck his own son into his akumatized book. :) 00:25:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *:( 00:25:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: * :( 00:26:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I used the wrong emoji. 00:26:08 CHAT Tansyflower: I believe he truly does care for Adrien somewhere within that cold human body, but his unchecked emotions have changed him into something despicable. :S 00:26:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ooh this could be bad in more ways then ones 00:26:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: how does he know when people are upset.. 00:27:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: being a fashion designer, could he have the ability to but the clothes he seels? 00:27:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sells* 00:27:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: bug* 00:27:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And he kicked Nathalie on the back. 00:28:58 CHAT Tansyflower: Alex, what? 00:29:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Poor Nathalie, other than her being a hypocrite by wanting to help the Agreste family come together but helping Gabriel drive it apart. 00:29:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like can he spy on people by putting bugs and such on his products 00:31:02 CHAT Tansyflower: Ooh, that's a great point! 00:31:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why does Nathalie know he's Hawk Moth? 00:31:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: is that how he know what everyone is doing? 00:31:47 CHAT Tansyflower: After all, for example, how does he know Chloé is having a party? I guess Adrien could've told him (directly/indirectly), but at the same time... 00:32:01 CHAT Tansyflower: It would explain how he knows the context of situations, though empathy powers may still be a part of it. 00:32:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, i still like the idea of them breaking the forth wall a lot, lol 00:32:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: a direct nod would be cool 00:33:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like it Adrien does it again and Gabriel calls him out on it 00:33:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: only for Adrien to ask "What is a forth wall?" 00:34:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He broke in the origins part 2. 00:34:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 00:34:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but he didn't know he did, i think 00:34:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He talks directly to us. 00:36:47 JOIN Rayzonic has joined the Ladyblog 00:37:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 00:37:21 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello 00:38:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, sweetie. 00:39:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I want to thank this wiki for adding so mcuh information IMMEDIATELY after sommthing is confirmed. The comic characters pages were created almost instantly after issue 3 came out. 00:39:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansy. :) 00:41:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh, speaking of, does Thomas care the those are on here? 00:41:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i mean it is like releasing full comics on the wiki 00:41:51 CHAT Tansyflower: As long as it's only the previous images. 00:42:15 CHAT Tansyflower: And you're welcome! We add work hard here, and I'm thankful to be around so many excellent people! :) 00:42:22 CHAT Rayzonic: Indeed. 00:42:24 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Rayzonic! 00:42:28 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Tansy 00:44:07 CHAT Tansyflower: I like a lot of smaller formula variations happening so far. , like Hawk Moth sending out the akuma before Chloé created a villain and Ladybug not immediately figuring out what to use the Lucky Charm item form. 00:44:11 CHAT Tansyflower: *item for 00:44:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes 00:44:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that was nice too 00:45:43 CHAT Rayzonic: altough both episodes' transcripts is not complete yet, I can't wait to see rest of it. 00:45:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i still like how he directly mentions Chloe 00:46:19 CHAT Tansyflower: The French versions are coming out soon, so hopefully the subtitled versions will be available for you soon too, Ray. I want you to be able to fully enjoy the episodes. 00:46:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ray, how far are you reading it? 00:46:50 CHAT Rayzonic: all of them, it stopped early. 00:47:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh 00:47:59 CHAT Tansyflower: Gabriel probably could've cared less about Chloé until he started being Hawk Moth and realized her akumatization-causing potential. XD 00:48:19 CHAT Tansyflower: Some people are assigned to those, so fingers crossed the transcripts will be done soon. 00:48:27 CHAT Tansyflower: So much things to edit due to the releases. 00:48:33 CHAT Rayzonic: well, Chloe curse most of them. I hope she stop being mean! 00:48:41 JOIN Ek72345 has joined the Ladyblog 00:48:44 JOIN Sparkletopia has joined the Ladyblog 00:48:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hopefully Mari and Cleffagirl can finish them on time. 00:48:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi to the both of you. 00:48:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, Ek and Sparkletopia! 00:49:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 00:49:04 CHAT Sparkletopia: Hey! 00:49:06 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello both 00:49:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't blame them. They have so much things to edit. 00:49:19 CHAT Rayzonic: indeed. 00:50:07 CHAT Rayzonic: I can wait until Dec once LB on Netflix come out, also plan to watch ZS (Zak Storm) what about Pixel girl.. right spelling/ 00:50:10 CHAT Tansyflower: Spakrle and Ek, have you watched the recent S2 episodes, or would you like us not to bing them out? 00:50:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank goodness ZS is almost out! I plan to watch that on Netflix. 00:50:39 CHAT Tansyflower: *bring them up. 00:50:53 JOIN HoneyCandiez has joined the Ladyblog 00:50:58 CHAT Sparkletopia: I saw them!!! I nearly exploded! 00:51:01 CHAT Ek72345: yes i have :) 00:51:01 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Honey 00:51:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Me too! 00:51:08 CHAT Ek72345: crying tears of joy 00:51:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But only the first 13 eps. 00:51:15 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Hello! I may be lurking a bit but I thought I'd pop in. 00:51:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hi 00:51:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi. 00:51:24 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, Honey! 00:51:28 CHAT Ek72345: did the first 13 come out? or just the first two? 00:51:30 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you for adding the fire captain! 00:51:46 CHAT HoneyCandiez: No problem! I'm publishing the missing stuff now. 00:51:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You and Mari made a good choice for making the infobox images to full squares. 00:51:52 CHAT Rayzonic: I'm curious about Pixel girl, will it come to USA on Netfilx..? 00:51:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: looks nice 00:52:00 CHAT Tansyflower: Only the first two. All thirteen episodes in English will be released on Netflix in the US in December. 00:52:30 CHAT Ek72345: ok. that's what i thought. Thank you XD Can't wait until then 00:52:34 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know, Ray. I know Jeremy is planning at least one show with Cartoon Network, but I'd rather have Pixie Girl be on Netflix. 00:52:47 CHAT Rayzonic: Ok thank you Tansy. 00:52:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Spain releases their episodes with dual audio. 00:53:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also 00:53:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't know why though. 00:53:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: with the Butterfly Miraculous, it did get smaller, right? 00:54:05 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I really hope Pixie Girl ends up on Netflix as well, Netflix generally treats their shows better than network television. The 11 minute runtime and Jeremy's meeting with Time Warner Cable has me suspicious that it may end up on CN. 00:54:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Me neither. It's handy for us English viewers, but I didn't know it was possible to have dual audio for a channel. 00:54:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and the pandent is now separate? 00:54:33 CHAT Tansyflower: It's a lot tinier than I expected, Alex. How did he fit a picture of Mrs. Agreste in htere? It's so puny! 00:54:51 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yes, dual audio is pretty common in non-English speaking countries though I'm not quite sure how its set up. I know France does it as well. 00:54:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait he met up with Time Warner? 00:55:14 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yeah, it was a while ago though, 2016 I think. It was on his instagram page. 00:55:19 CHAT Tansyflower: He has a few times, though we don't know for what show. 00:55:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ooh, that could be good 00:55:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: do we know who is doing the movie? 00:55:56 CHAT Tansyflower: Considering how Cartoon Network is in a less-quality state right now and what happened with ML on Nick, I'm not too optimistic for the show that ends up on it. 00:56:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if has is working with them on the movie that could be really great 00:56:22 CHAT Tansyflower: Lionsgate is doing the movie. I don't believe they're connected strongly to WB in any way. 00:56:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: no 00:56:33 CHAT Tansyflower: It could happen though. 00:56:38 CHAT HoneyCandiez: This was before the Netflix partnership happened so things may have changed. Zak Storm ended up on Discovery though so who knows. 00:56:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that is funny 00:56:58 CHAT Rayzonic: Well I know few cartoon shows I love: Gravity Falls, Star, Steven Universe. 00:57:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: pirate show on Discovery 00:57:45 CHAT Tansyflower: Is ZS aired or in the schedule consistently> 00:57:47 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Gravity Falls and Star are on Disney XD iirc 00:57:59 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yes, it is, but Saturday mornings fairly early 00:58:04 CHAT Rayzonic: yeah. well I watched those on Hulu though 00:58:25 CHAT HoneyCandiez: It's a better timeslot than what Ladybug had on Nick though 00:58:26 CHAT Tansyflower: It's better than being secluded to Saturday only on a much bigger channel, to be fair *glares at Nick* 00:58:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i still wish Zag could get hi hands on a few odl nick shows 00:58:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: old* 00:58:48 CHAT Rayzonic: I miss some old good Nick cartoons.. 00:58:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ones that butch wants to continue, lol 00:58:56 CHAT Tansyflower: Waiting for your Ghostforce/Danny Phantom crossover? ;) 00:59:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: WOW The notification said "several people are typing." 00:59:22 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Wasn't Ladybug on Sundays when it began airing too? It was Sundays at noon at one point I think which annoyed me since that is a notoriously bad spot in the US due to it being "church time", and even then pulled in over a million viewers which is pretty impressive 00:59:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and a Zag Heroes Reboot of Danny Phantom? lol 00:59:38 CHAT Rayzonic: like Rugrats, Doug, Hey Arolnd, ect ect 00:59:56 CHAT Tansyflower: GF seems to be able to turn into the ghosts they catch, so it's more similar than we thought. XF 01:00:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nick is think of releasing those 01:00:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, Honey. It felt even worse when it seemed like the show was being pushed to Nicktoons when "PF" was released there. 01:00:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: thinking* 01:00:21 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Ladybug did exceptionally well on Nick considering how badly they treated it, terrible time slot but ranking in decently high views for a kids network, and usually ranking within the top 30 most viewed TV shows in the US on Sundays, yet Nick still panned it. 01:00:38 CHAT Rayzonic: I read about hey arnold! will have new movie 01:00:55 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I'm so excited for a conclusion to Hey Arnold after so many years 01:01:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Nick has no idea how to handle female-oriented shows, which is a major shame. ML, Legend of Korra, Winx, and the new mystical show have suffered from them. 01:01:15 CHAT Rayzonic: I admit I ship Arnold and Halga! hee. 01:01:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: tbh, i don't think Nick truly got those rankings 01:01:34 CHAT Tansyflower: Arnold! getting a sequel that the creators always wanted is fantastic. :D 01:01:51 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I heard Nick also gave Harvey Beaks trouble too, it seems they kinda wanna be "that spongebob network" which is such a shame 01:01:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye guys. 01:01:59 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Cya! 01:02:00 CHAT Rayzonic: Funny.. I like Halga, Pacifica, and Chloe as my fav. 01:02:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i think the fans were the one who really spread the show 01:02:30 CHAT Tansyflower: Even their good shows have had issues. I'm not going to go into detail on the controversial issue on here, but The Loud House's creator has been under a lot of fire. 01:02:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i head that 01:02:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, HoneyCandiez. You're a great admin. 01:02:48 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I've heard about that... 01:02:55 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Thank you so much <3 01:02:58 CHAT Rayzonic: sometime I wish Spongebob never existed. but oh well 01:03:00 CHAT Sparkletopia: It's a shame. I liked the loud house 01:03:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Honey! I hope to see you soon, and thank you for your hard work! ;) 01:03:09 JOIN CutieCupcake728 has joined the Ladyblog 01:03:11 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Oh no! I'm not leaving, I thought someone said they were leaving 01:03:19 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Hello 01:03:20 CHAT Tansyflower: Oh, whoops! XD 01:03:23 CHAT Rayzonic: I not watch Loud House but how it is? 01:03:24 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Hello!~ 01:03:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, Nicj is having issues with TWC 01:03:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, CutieCupcake! 01:03:28 CHAT Sparkletopia: Hi! 01:03:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye! 01:03:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nick* 01:03:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: TWC might pull the channel 01:03:39 CHAT Tansyflower: So, who's leaving? 01:03:42 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 01:03:51 CHAT Tansyflower: Snap! I just missed them! :( 01:04:05 CHAT Tansyflower: Oh yeah, I remember hearing about the TWC issue. 01:04:12 CHAT CutieCupcake728: i deciding to fangirl over the umbrella scene and don’t cry ☹️ 01:04:15 CHAT Rayzonic: what you guy talk about? 01:04:27 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I dont know i just joined lol 01:04:42 CHAT Rayzonic: I not mean you sorry. 01:04:48 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Oh 01:04:54 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Isn't Nick owned by Viacom? 01:04:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Nick has a looooong way to go before hitting a strong glory point, but it's feeling better right now in some ways that CN's scheduling and show mistreatment issues. 01:05:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that could be interesting too 01:05:10 CHAT Tansyflower: Ah, the umbrella scene. Such a classic moment. (adrien)(marinette) 01:05:19 CHAT CutieCupcake728: ADRIENETTE FOR LIFE 01:05:22 CHAT Rayzonic: sometime sad to see my fav. cartoon go away.. 01:05:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i think Viacom might start going down hill soon 01:05:39 CHAT Tansyflower: Right, Viacom. How does channel distribution work anyway? 01:05:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i wonder if Zag could get Nick if he wanted too 01:06:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: might be good for then to own a network 01:06:13 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I wonder where unicorns come from 01:06:15 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I'm not quite sure unfortunately 01:06:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and i think they might help Mick a lot anyway 01:06:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nich* 01:06:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nick* 01:06:52 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I think the generally state of Nick and CN and a few other networks is due to people dropping cable 01:07:15 CHAT Rayzonic: yeah, cord cutters.. like me but still watch TV once in while 01:07:21 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Though to be totally fair Netflix, while it has its fair share of great cartoons, has some bad ones as well 01:07:31 CHAT CutieCupcake728: My friend and I are trying to save Adrienette from breaking 01:07:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm interested on ZAG's future. For every success they have, there's issues based on releasing too many spoilers or making incomplete promises (Christmas special, Tales from Paris...) 01:07:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: true, lol 01:07:53 CHAT CutieCupcake728: WHEN IS SEASON TWO COMING OUT IN THE USA 01:07:56 CHAT Rayzonic: some up and some down. that's life 01:07:59 CHAT CutieCupcake728: sorry caps lock 01:08:01 CHAT Rayzonic: Dec., 01:08:06 CHAT Tansyflower: It'll be fine, Cutie. The relationship might weaken at some point, but it will be for the better so when it's closer again, it's a lot stronger. 01:08:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but at the same time they have a lot of forgiving fans i think, lol 01:08:12 CHAT Rayzonic: I nor know which date will be though 01:08:20 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Ok! 01:08:24 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yeah, I agree on that. The Christmas special was good but Jeremy shouldn't have released tentative information as fact, even if it was only on instagram 01:08:30 CHAT Tansyflower: Poor Thomas, though. I feel so bad to know so much about Season 2 at this point. :P 01:08:53 CHAT Rayzonic: one thing tiny thing I dislike is order of ep. of LB. 01:08:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Even the Easter egg of the Chinese zodiac animals in the theme song would've been more awesome if we didn't know about the CZ kwamis. 01:08:55 CHAT CutieCupcake728: i can’t wait for season 2!!! 01:09:17 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I find it worse that Rena Rouge and Queen Bee related information just showed up pretty frequently on his instagram page as merchandise, etc 01:09:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: to me, the spoilers somewhat make up for the wait, lol 01:09:33 CHAT Tansyflower: S1's crazy on the order, especially depending on each country. 01:09:53 CHAT Rayzonic: indeed, it is little confused. but now I done watch all of S1 01:10:05 CHAT Tansyflower: Every time, it was like a blow, like "Yeah, you should all know already, so I'm not going to act like it matters anymore. More spoilers!" 01:10:18 CHAT CutieCupcake728: i’m trying not to fangirl over a picture of Adrien and Marinette dancing together 01:10:18 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Did Zag ever fix the Princess Fragrance issue on Netflix? They released it pitched up on Netflix 01:10:28 CHAT Rayzonic: give spoiler make hype but not always work though. 01:10:35 JOIN HarshLemon has joined the Ladyblog 01:10:38 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Disney UK also released the Collector pitched up 01:10:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: really? 01:10:42 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I wonder why that keeps happening 01:10:47 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't think they have, and I remember watching other episodes with wrong pitches too, which is very annoying. 01:10:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, Lemon! 01:10:59 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello Lemon 01:10:59 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Heya Lemon 01:11:00 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi, Honey. 01:11:03 CHAT Sparkletopia: Hey! 01:11:05 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi, Ray. 01:11:06 CHAT CutieCupcake728: hello 01:11:10 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi, Sparkle. 01:11:15 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi, Cutie. 01:11:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i didn't get it pitched on YouTube 01:11:24 CHAT Tansyflower: The UK is odd in how they tend to release pitched-up episodes, yet the US shouldn't have the same issue. 01:11:36 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I have a questiin 01:11:41 CHAT CutieCupcake728: question* 01:11:41 CHAT Rayzonic: is.. pitch kind of sound? 01:11:55 CHAT CutieCupcake728: when is season 2coming 01:12:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the notes in music 01:12:03 CHAT Rayzonic: Dec. 01:12:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like higher ot lower 01:12:13 CHAT HoneyCandiez: The UK also has visual effects on the transformation sequences but I have a feeling that's due to varying television laws regarding epilepsy 01:12:13 CHAT Tansyflower: December, Cutie. 01:12:16 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Dec is soooooooooo far 01:12:22 CHAT Rayzonic: well yeah. 01:12:24 CHAT Tansyflower: I noticed that too! It was so weird! 01:12:38 CHAT Rayzonic: well I'm deaf so that why I ask. 01:12:39 CHAT HarshLemon: 10 people? Holy Croissants! 01:12:55 CHAT Tansyflower: I felt I was drugged or something. It felt really strange with the missing frames of animation. 01:13:11 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I thought it was lag at first 01:13:21 CHAT Sparkletopia: I was lucky enough to watch a normal one 01:13:24 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I feel werid about waiting FOREVER 01:13:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: same 01:13:51 CHAT Tansyflower: Cutie, do you mind S2 spoilers, or do you want us to avoid the large ones? 01:14:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: when i watched it was normal 01:14:25 CHAT Tansyflower: I liked the sparkles added to Ladybug's yo-yo opening to catch the akuma in "Despair Bear". I liked that update as it made the action seem more magical. 01:14:31 CHAT CutieCupcake728: avoid the large ones please because when large comes i fangirl 01:14:47 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I'm still waiting for the new S2 episodes to release on Disney Channel Spain so I can get HD images 01:14:48 CHAT Tansyflower: Okay, we won't bring them up. ;) 01:14:50 CHAT Rayzonic: ok. you will like it on S2 then. :) 01:15:03 CHAT HarshLemon: They already aired. 01:15:06 CHAT CutieCupcake728: my friend hates Dispairs Bear’s name yet loves his power 01:15:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: a small one Mari changed "terms" 01:15:38 CHAT Tansyflower: HD images so early? Sweet! I wonder why the episodes weren't released right afterwards. I guess they could be and under payment though like how it's done in the US. 01:15:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: from "bye-bye little akuma" to "bye-bye butterfly" 01:15:55 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I also wish Ladybug would be more specific with its credits because if it was we would've been able to learn which butler name was real 01:16:03 CHAT Tansyflower: Lemon, they aired in other countries, but they haven't official aired in the US yet. :) 01:16:14 CHAT Tansyflower: Jean-??? 01:16:32 CHAT Tansyflower: She still wasn't getting it right at the end, so his name will forever be a mystery. 01:16:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i though it was john 01:16:34 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I NEED MIRACULOUS SEASON 2 TO LIIIIIVVVVEEEEE 01:16:39 CHAT Sophiedp: caps pls 01:16:40 CHAT Tansyflower: The show was totally trolling us with that. :P 01:16:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not Jean 01:16:45 CHAT Rayzonic: iirc, same butler from 'Antibug' 01:16:51 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yeah, Disney Channel releases all episodes online in both HD and logoless pretty quickly after it airs on TV, but they've been slow this time :c 01:16:52 CHAT CutieCupcake728: sorry i’l just werid lol 01:16:55 CHAT HarshLemon: Why was Gabriel smashing things bits to pieces? 01:16:56 CHAT Tansyflower: Ah, the pronunciation made me think it was Jean. 01:17:03 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I thought it was Jean as well 01:17:15 CHAT HarshLemon: Where, Honey? 01:17:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there were a lot of John jokes 01:17:30 CHAT HarshLemon: I would be terrified if I was Adrien. 01:17:31 CHAT Tansyflower: My only experience with "Jean" was in Attack on Titan, so that's why I thought the spelling was the same. 01:17:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: on was John Jean i think 01:17:56 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Jean is a somewhat common french name so I think it may have been that 01:18:01 CHAT HoneyCandiez: And they publish it on the show's channel page 01:18:02 CHAT CutieCupcake728: i wonder if Volpina will appear again 01:18:18 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I hope so! 01:18:19 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope so. I want a battle between the true and the fake Fox Miraculous holders. (fox icon) 01:18:20 CHAT HarshLemon: Disney Channel UK or Spain? 01:18:28 CHAT Rayzonic: Star will be return to Nov. 6. I guess I can't wait for it.. if I not forget to watch TV. 01:18:35 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Spain, and UK too, but UK will release it later! 01:18:56 CHAT Tansyflower: I love how concerned everyone was about Lila. I bet she's still around somewhere. 01:18:56 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I'm so excited for new Star! The recent seasons have been phenomenal 01:19:10 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Curious since I've heard both: do you say Lee-la or Lie-la 01:19:12 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Star Vs The Forces Of Evil!?!? 01:19:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: tow that i do remember was John Jacques and Jong Luke 01:19:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: teo* 01:19:20 CHAT Tansyflower: I really need to catch up on Season 2 and the start of Season 3. I know the spoilers, but I want to see them in action. 01:19:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: two* 01:19:23 CHAT HarshLemon: Why not trace it up from "Disney Channel HD". They air their content in 1080p. 01:19:37 CHAT Sparkletopia: Lee-la I think 01:19:39 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Lie-la is correct but I find myself saying Lee-la a lot 01:19:44 CHAT Tansyflower: The US doesn't have the English version of ML on Disney Channel, sadly. :( 01:19:45 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I LOVE THAT SHOW MUCH AS MIRACULOUS AND DESCENDANTS AND ummm MORE 01:19:47 CHAT Sparkletopia: Whoops 01:20:02 CHAT Rayzonic: I love Gravity falls though 01:20:09 CHAT CutieCupcake728: guys great news! 01:20:11 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Gravity Falls was short but great 01:20:17 CHAT HarshLemon: I'm talking about UK and Spain. You guys can can the HD visuals from those channels as it's 1080p. 01:20:27 CHAT Sparkletopia: What news? 01:20:33 CHAT Tansyflower: It could've gone one more season, but overall, it worked out very strongly because of it only being two seasons. :) 01:20:36 CHAT CutieCupcake728: i found a website with the first two episodes of Season 01:20:41 CHAT Rayzonic: yeah.. I wish to see more of Pacifica, she is my fav. I know I say that over and over. sorry 01:20:45 CHAT HarshLemon: Don't share it. It's illegal. 01:20:53 CHAT HarshLemon: Haven't you read the rules? 01:20:54 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm glad you found it for yourself, though! 01:21:14 CHAT HoneyCandiez: We don't allow illicit links on the wiki but you're free to watch it yourself, just make sure you watch it when its on netflix to support the series 01:21:15 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I can share it with you guys 01:21:19 CHAT HarshLemon: I found it but I aint sharing nothing. 01:21:21 CHAT Tansyflower: I'll definietely be watching all 13 episodes once they released on Netflix, though. 01:21:29 CHAT HarshLemon: Don't. 01:21:29 CHAT Tansyflower: Sorry, Cutie, but we don't allow sharing illegal links on here. 01:21:33 CHAT Rayzonic: Cutie, don't! 01:21:34 CHAT CutieCupcake728: ok 01:21:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i want to but i don't have netflix 01:21:42 CHAT CutieCupcake728: i won’t 01:21:49 CHAT HarshLemon: Unless it's from Disney Channel UK. 01:21:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but i might try to catch them on a trial, lol 01:21:53 CHAT HoneyCandiez: get a free trial and binge it 01:22:05 CHAT Tansyflower: That is the downside of Nick no longer having the rights. Does KidsClick release any of the episodes online? They could later for S2. 01:22:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: idk 01:22:15 CHAT HarshLemon: They don't. lol 01:22:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i know nothing about them 01:22:36 CHAT Tansyflower: KidsClick. The channel that schedule and order alludes the wiki. :'D 01:22:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: does Zag even now about them? 01:22:56 CHAT HoneyCandiez: KidsClick is such a mess when dealing with release 01:22:59 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I’m trying to find the 3rd episode my waiting ran out last month 01:23:20 CHAT Sparkletopia: I tthink it comes out on the 25th 01:23:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it hasn't been release yet i think 01:23:35 CHAT Tansyflower: "Prime Queen" is coming out next in Portugal on the 25th. 01:23:54 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know if anyone will make subtitles for it or if there will be dual audio, though. 01:24:05 CHAT HarshLemon: Spain will release it on the 28th, right? Only Spanish or just English? 01:24:06 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Let's hope Portugal has dual audio because I can't speak Portuguese haha 01:24:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Spain will though on the 28th, so thankfully we may not bestuck with Portuguese for long. XD 01:25:12 CHAT HoneyCandiez: They probably will but I'm still hoping. I handle French/English/Spanish but anything else may be a problem, for me at least 01:25:21 CHAT Tansyflower: After that, I can't remember the exact dates of "Le Befana", "Robustus", or "Riposte" are coming out, but they'll be right after in France. 01:25:24 CHAT HarshLemon: So dual audio then? The source Mari put up shows it'll include Spanish and English. 01:25:39 QUIT CutieCupcake728 has left the Ladyblog 01:26:01 CHAT HarshLemon: http://www.movistarplus.es/ficha/prodigiosa-las-aventuras-de-ladybug-t2/episodio-2?tipo=E&id=1460279 01:26:20 CHAT HarshLemon: Look at the bottom left, dudes. 01:26:35 CHAT HarshLemon: dioma: Español, Inglés 01:26:47 CHAT HoneyCandiez: That's for Spain, not Portugal 01:26:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tansy, what phone do you use? 01:27:03 CHAT HarshLemon: I didn't say it was for Portugal. 01:27:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Android or iOS? 01:27:19 CHAT HoneyCandiez: What's nice about dual audio is that we can get transcripts and accurate names for the wiki 01:27:28 CHAT HarshLemon: ._. 01:27:31 JOIN CutieCupcake728 has joined the Ladyblog 01:27:40 CHAT Rayzonic: wb 01:27:44 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi. 01:27:55 CHAT Tansyflower: It gives up a head start. Who would've known Spain being the first country to release episodes would've been the best thing for the wiki? 01:28:01 CHAT Tansyflower: WB, Cutie! 01:28:05 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Got to go i need to help my sisters 01:28:18 CHAT HarshLemon: Bye. 01:28:21 CHAT Tansyflower: Okay. Bye, Cutie, and it was good talking with you! :) 01:28:23 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I wish TFou did dual audio but since it's not a worldwide network they did not 01:28:25 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Cya Cutie! 01:28:28 CHAT Sparkletopia: See you! 01:28:31 CHAT Rayzonic: yeah, but you know I thought LB S2 should come out all county at same time, but I guess I'm wrong 01:28:44 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I can speak French but the amount of names that vary between the French and English dubs is quite a lot 01:28:47 CHAT HarshLemon: Why does Spain do dual audio? 01:28:54 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I still dont get the Achu/Kowar change, neither is a pun 01:28:56 CHAT Tansyflower: That makes sense. I hadn't considered that being the reason why DC would have worldwide access to dual audio for English. 01:29:01 CHAT Sparkletopia: What is dual audio? 01:29:19 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Dual audio means that the audio is available in two languages 01:29:19 CHAT Tansyflower: It sounds like a sneeze, but it's not really funny in any sort of way. 01:29:26 QUIT CutieCupcake728 has left the Ladyblog 01:29:29 CHAT HarshLemon: Spain airs their content in Spanish and English. idk why. 01:29:48 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Most countries do, at least in Europe 01:29:54 CHAT Tansyflower: I think China does it too. I've heard of English dubs done for Asia that never see the light of day in the US. 01:30:02 CHAT HoneyCandiez: CN France releases their shows in dual audio 01:30:10 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Oh! You may be thinking of Animax Asia? 01:30:12 CHAT Tansyflower: EMEA? Is that the term for the countries with Disney? 01:30:20 CHAT HarshLemon: lol no 01:30:28 CHAT Rayzonic: While I not care about dual audio.. can't wait for Dec. hee. :) 01:30:48 CHAT Tansyflower: I might be. All I remember is "Avengers" Disk Wars was released in an Asian country but nowhere else in English. 01:31:29 CHAT HarshLemon: Don't ya wanna see the English dub early tho? 01:31:52 CHAT Rayzonic: you mean English sub? dub is voice. 01:32:02 CHAT Tansyflower: Ray needs subtitles to be able to watch the episode. So far, there hasn't been any subtitled release. 01:32:11 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Dual audio is usually English + another language 01:32:13 CHAT HarshLemon: Why doesn't someone record the airings from Disney Channel HD? The visual would be a lot more clear. 01:32:32 CHAT HarshLemon: Don't you watch the dubs? 01:32:40 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Animax Asia is an anime network that is in various Asian countries that speak different languages, but most people in said countries have a decent enough knowledge of English for it to be broadcasted in it, so they would outsource cheaply made dubs to the Phillippines to air on the network 01:32:52 CHAT HarshLemon: Instead of recording it from Disney Channel which is LQ. 01:33:02 CHAT HoneyCandiez: *Philippines, my bad! 01:33:03 JOIN CutieCupcake728 has joined the Ladyblog 01:33:08 CHAT Tansyflower: The Philippines! I think that was the country I was thinknig of! 01:33:15 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Back 01:33:18 CHAT Rayzonic: wb 01:33:19 CHAT HarshLemon: Hey. 01:33:23 CHAT Sparkletopia: WB! 01:34:00 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Thx 01:34:10 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm still sad there isn't a Japanese dub of ML, though. The various versions I've heard are great, but considering Toei's development involvement, I would've loved to hear what the characters would sound like in Japanese. 01:34:14 CHAT HoneyCandiez: The uncensored Cardcaptor Sakura dub was made by the Philippines dubbing group for Animax Asia, so that's how I first found out about it 01:34:34 CHAT Rayzonic: Ah Cardcaptor Sakura.. ahh good old anime. 01:34:35 CHAT HoneyCandiez: The ML website still claims it's coming soon... 01:35:04 CHAT HarshLemon: People make irrelevant jokes about CGI being dubbed in Japanese. :? 01:35:29 CHAT HarshLemon: The ML website hasn't been updated for centuries. lmao 01:35:58 QUIT CutieCupcake728 has left the Ladyblog 01:35:59 CHAT HoneyCandiez: ^ 01:36:16 CHAT Tansyflower: They could've been so into it too. It takes a lot of inspiriation from Japanese magical girl shows. 01:36:33 JOIN CutieCupcake728 has joined the Ladyblog 01:36:34 CHAT Tansyflower: Kwamis are such magical girl show creates. (tikki head)(plagg head) 01:36:52 CHAT Tansyflower: *creatures 01:36:54 CHAT HoneyCandiez: The ML tumblr seems really open to speaking with Wiki editors about information since they link the wiki in their FAQ (which is quite the honor) but they take a while to respond and sometimes things get buried 01:37:18 CHAT Sparkletopia: I wonder if miraculous would still be super popular if they used the original anime concept 01:37:23 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Tikk,Plagg,Nuuroo,Pollen,Trixx,Duusuu,Wayzz THEIR SO CUTE 01:37:29 CHAT Rayzonic: i like to see more of (juleka) 01:37:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah. I've asked them a few things and never gotten answers, like character's last names. 01:37:47 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I loved the anime concept but I really love the CGI too 01:37:54 CHAT Tansyflower: I wonder what her relationship with Luka will be like. More Juleka is always wonderful in any shape or form. 01:38:09 CHAT Rayzonic: Luka? 01:38:16 CHAT HoneyCandiez: New S2 character that's been announced 01:38:34 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I love any time classmates are shown outside of school 01:38:36 CHAT Tansyflower: /me hopes Luka will be this hard-to-distinguish guy --> http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_character_in_blue_clothing 01:38:43 JOIN LapisStar90 has joined the Ladyblog 01:38:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 01:38:50 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, LapisStar! 01:38:59 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello 01:39:03 CHAT LapisStar90: Hi. 01:39:05 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Hi Lapis 01:39:09 CHAT Sparkletopia: Hi 01:39:10 CHAT HarshLemon: Hello! 01:39:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Me too, Honey. I love when the students can be seen outside of school and developed. 01:39:19 CHAT Rayzonic: Ah Steven Universe fan. :) 01:39:25 CHAT LapisStar90: Yep. 01:39:40 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I'm still waiting for an episode about side characters, since those tend to be my favorites 01:39:59 CHAT Tansyflower: It would be fun to get a story solely from the eyes from one or more side character. 01:40:07 CHAT Rayzonic: that will be nice 01:40:17 CHAT Rayzonic: and more ship-able! 01:40:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Tales from Paris could've been more like that, but it's a long-gone dream now. 01:40:28 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Like where someone other than Marinette gets to be the protagonist. I love Marinette but those episodes always feel really unique to me and tend to be my favorites 01:40:33 CHAT CutieCupcake728: I think blue character is Luka or Super Nino 01:40:34 CHAT HarshLemon: Where are they gone man. 01:40:46 CHAT HarshLemon: Marinette is bae. 01:41:13 CHAT Tansyflower: Adrien could use some focus episodes, definitely, without ruining his typical role in the episode. Chloé kind of got the main focus on a S2 episode, which was nice. 01:41:17 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I think I'd also like an episode with no superhero fighting, just a characters being themselves thing 01:41:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i would like an episode from the kwami's point of view 01:41:35 CHAT Rayzonic: of couse I want see more of Chloe! 01:41:36 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yeah Despair Bear was a nice Chloe episode but the villain kinda popped in 01:41:49 CHAT Sparkletopia: We are getting tikki and plagg centric episodes 01:41:53 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I wish ML would be more willing to have an episode without a villain fight added in 01:41:57 CHAT Tansyflower: We need a "Tales from Ba Sing Se" or "The Bottomless Pit", where we get three or more minor stories from the views of different characters. 01:41:59 CHAT HarshLemon: Not enough time for the villain this episode. :/ 01:42:21 CHAT HarshLemon: Same. Sometimes, the akumatization plot takes too much time. There should be an episode without it. 01:42:26 QUIT CutieCupcake728 has left the Ladyblog 01:42:29 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I was about to reference how "Zuko Alone" is one of my favorite episodes of a cartoon, which is why I'm wanting a Ladybug equivlant 01:42:37 CHAT Tansyflower: I think that was nice, though. Less than one-third of the episode included the villain, and I think it made room for well-needed cahracter moments. 01:42:43 CHAT HoneyCandiez: By that I mean development of an important character thorugh their eyes 01:42:44 CHAT Rayzonic: you know.. at one point I kinda want villain win once. Puppeteer almost won 01:42:58 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I agree that Adrien needs episodes 01:43:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Who would you really like to have a "Zuko Alone", Honey? 01:43:15 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Adrien for sure 01:43:19 CHAT HoneyCandiez: So much of the plot is tied to him yet the show seems unwilling to let him do much 01:43:23 CHAT HarshLemon: I prefer Mari. 01:43:25 CHAT Tansyflower: S3 finale would be great if the villains succeeded in getting the Miraculouses. 01:43:38 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I love Marinette, don't get me wrong 01:43:38 CHAT Tansyflower: Leaving the depowered main duo to fight them in a new kind of w;ay. 01:43:38 JOIN SparkleJewelsCat has joined the Ladyblog 01:43:44 CHAT Rayzonic: I not know if LB will go up to S5. 01:43:47 CHAT HarshLemon: Hi. 01:43:51 CHAT Sparkletopia: Hey there! 01:43:54 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello 01:43:55 CHAT HoneyCandiez: S5 has been confirmed but we dont know if it will continue past that 01:44:03 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Hi! 01:44:10 CHAT Tansyflower: Marinette needs more attachment to the overarching plot, and Adrien needs more fleshed-out character moments and flaws. 01:44:13 CHAT HarshLemon: I heard that people want Disney to continue with Season 6. 01:44:19 CHAT HarshLemon: Agrred. 01:44:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi, SparkleJewel! 01:44:33 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yeah, Marinette is oddly passive in the overall narrative despite being the protagonist 01:44:40 CHAT HarshLemon: If the show is ever successful enough. 01:44:46 CHAT Rayzonic: Yeah I like to see their flaws can fix or at least learn from it... and Chloe too. 01:44:53 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Hi. Gabriel is Hawk Moth. 01:45:07 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: There's an Adrienette scene. 01:45:09 CHAT HoneyCandiez: And Adrien is quite heavily tied to the overall narrative despite being the deuteragonist 01:45:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: most of us now :P 01:45:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: know* 01:45:53 CHAT Rayzonic: Poor Nooroo though. 01:45:56 CHAT Tansyflower: It's an issue that Marinette is the main character but doesn't really have any attachment to the villains or the story arc, while it's an issue that Adrien is so attached to the villains but he feels like a victim of external negatives instead of having negatives of his own. 01:46:14 CHAT HarshLemon: Give Mari an actual plot. Stop sabotaging her character, Thomas. 01:46:16 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Does anyone mind if I post major Season 2 spoilers from the Collector? 01:46:59 JOIN CutieCupcake728 has joined the Ladyblog 01:47:01 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Le Paon is Nathalie. 01:47:04 CHAT Tansyflower: I thikn we're good. If Cutie returns, we need to be careful. 01:47:07 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Sorry i poofed 01:47:11 CHAT HoneyCandiez: We dont know for sure Sparkle 01:47:11 CHAT Tansyflower: That's okay! 01:47:12 CHAT HoneyCandiez: But probably 01:47:17 CHAT CutieCupcake728: Ok 01:47:36 CHAT Tansyflower: Le Paon has to be Nathalie or Mrs. Agreste, though while I'm more into the latter, the former currently seems more likely. 01:47:38 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: How old are you guys? 01:47:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Please don't ask personal information. We want to keep pepople's identities safe. ;) 01:48:05 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Okay. 01:48:27 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: She is Nathalie. 01:48:28 CHAT Tansyflower: Adrien deserves all the angst, really. XD 01:48:31 CHAT Rayzonic: I like to know what's happen to Chloe's mother. 01:48:37 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Basically I think I'd be very upset if when the Ladybug/CN vs. Hawk Moth (when they know who it is) has Ladybug doing too much over Cat Noir, because the value of Cat Noir beating Gabriel is so much more important to his character than Marinettes, but I'm being real with myslf and assuming Ladybug will be the driving force in the final battle 01:48:52 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: I'm 13 by the way. 01:49:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: same Honey 01:49:01 CHAT Tansyflower: That's a really good point, Honey. That is a major issue. 01:49:03 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Be careful with how much you reveal Sparkle! 01:49:04 QUIT CutieCupcake728 has left the Ladyblog 01:49:32 CHAT Sparkletopia: Well I gtg and do homework (no) 01:49:40 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Bye. 01:49:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, Sparkle! Good luck with your homework! 01:49:50 CHAT HoneyCandiez: See you! 01:49:56 CHAT HarshLemon: CYA 01:50:02 CHAT Rayzonic: Caio Sparkle 01:50:22 CHAT Tansyflower: I mean, if Marinette ends up a new Guardian, that at least connects her to the plot more, but there isn't much of an emotional purpose for her. 01:50:26 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Marinette is going to get new pearls and gems. 01:50:33 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Alya is Rena Rouge. 01:50:38 CHAT HoneyCandiez: My dream scene in that context would Cat Noir having serious emotional issues with the entire thing, and him overcoming it is what saves the day with Ladybug as emotional support. 01:50:39 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Chloe is Queen Bee. 01:50:45 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: And Nino is Carapace. 01:50:53 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Gabriel is Hawk Moth] 01:50:58 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Nathalie is Le Paon. 01:51:01 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I like Marinette and Adrien about the same but I'm much for focused on Adrien right now because i feel like the narrative is mistreating him 01:51:09 CHAT Rayzonic: Mmm if Marinette plan to give Miraculous.. how she deal with Chloe? can't wait to see 01:51:15 QUIT Sparkletopia has left the Ladyblog 01:51:17 CHAT HarshLemon: Nah they're mistreating Marinette. 01:51:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, the who set up seems odd to me 01:51:30 CHAT HarshLemon: She doesn't have an actual dynamic plot goddamit. 01:51:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: whole* 01:51:57 CHAT Rayzonic: plus I like to know about Master Fu's mistake.. 01:52:10 CHAT Tansyflower: It bugs me when people overhate on Marinette and glorify Adrien, but I can't blame them. The plot puts a lot of weight on Adrien and not anywhere near as much on Marinette. 01:52:52 CHAT HarshLemon: There was someone ranting about Marinette yesterday lol Adrien was the one who stole the freaking spellbook in the first place lol 01:53:03 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I'd say they both are, Marinette needs more character development and Adrien needs more respect as a character. If Cat Noir turns evil one more time only to have Ladybug beat him and and save the day without him being needed then I'll be somewhat annoyed. 01:53:10 CHAT Tansyflower: Marinette needs some connection, like she's the ancestor of a Guardian, a family member is a villain, just something. 01:53:19 CHAT HoneyCandiez: People do overhate Marinette, it's not really her fault really 01:53:27 CHAT HarshLemon: I want her grandma to have the Dragon Miraculous. 01:53:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i mean Mari is the MC and the titular character 01:53:37 CHAT Rayzonic: yeah. Cat Noir never give break from 'mind-control' 01:53:42 CHAT Tansyflower: At this point, I only want Adrien to be intentionally evil. The story can't keep using the same beats on him with the mind control, it's way too stale now. 01:53:50 CHAT HarshLemon: In the Shanghai special. 01:53:58 CHAT HoneyCandiez: True, but she deserves more character development than what she has 01:54:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but Adrian seem like he should be the true protagonist 01:54:01 CHAT Tansyflower: That would be fun, Lemon! 01:54:12 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Right now Marinette's biggest fault is the fact that she's too in love with Adrien 01:54:21 CHAT Tansyflower: /me fears that all the students will end up with Miraculouses, something she loves as an AU but worries about being legit. 01:54:27 CHAT HarshLemon: Agreed. She's too obsessed with him/ 01:54:31 CHAT HarshLemon: :? 01:54:42 CHAT Rayzonic: well if any blame.. up to Thomas, after all he is creator. 01:54:45 CHAT HarshLemon: SHE KNOWS his schedule 01:54:49 CHAT HoneyCandiez: Yes, Tansyflower 01:55:04 CHAT HarshLemon: Why are they sabatoging her character? 01:55:07 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, and it seems wrong on that because we're mainly stuck in civilian mode all the time. We get to see her romantic flaws because we're stuck with her so much, while Cat Noir's romantic flaws come up much less. 01:55:13 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I want more characters being heroes without being legit hereos with miraculouses 01:55:38 CHAT HoneyCandiez: I think it's also worth noting that Marinette is more in love with Adrien as an idea than Adrien himself 01:55:53 CHAT Tansyflower: I mean, in concept, it's really cool, like the theme song stickers being foreshadowing for those particular characters, but there's no strong way the narrative can make sense of this many heroes in Paris at once. 01:55:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that too 01:56:11 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: Stretch it out 01:56:18 CHAT SparkleJewelsCat: I want to see some in China. 01:56:18 CHAT Tansyflower: True, Honey. She needs a reality check where she realizes Adrien is imperfect and has to learn to live with that. 01:56:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: unles some of then turn dark 01:56:25 CHAT Rayzonic: much as I like romantic, but Marinette is too much. but oh well. 2016 04 23